Awakening of the Planets
by DemonButterfly94
Summary: Years later after the powers of the senshi go into a deep slumber and they return to normal lives a new evil rises up and threatens to destroy what they finally achieved. This time it is far closer to home...and one of their own.
1. Chapter 1

**CHPATER ONE: ****Welcome Home Serena**

**Wandering through the dim and empty halls, my shadow casts long graceful shapes on the walls painted with generations of stories told over camp fires on dark nights. My long silk white gown trails behind me, small sparkles like fairy dust left behind by me. Long golden blonde strands tied on either side of my head flow like liquid over my shoulder and around me in ribbons. Only the echo of my own heart beat and breath reach back to me as I come to the old oak door in front of me. It is the oldest part of this palace and though I am not allowed inside, I find myself pushing open the grand doors and smiling softly to myself as I am greeted by the room once more.**

**Many times when I finally took my rightful place on my throne, I ended up in this room full of books and scrolls. Nothing more but knowledge drifts around here and each dust filled page is filled with the chronicles and diary's of royals of the Moon Kingdom before me. I have started my own dairy of a sort, to one day be read by another lone girl who stumbles upon this room. Gliding into the room, I let the door shut tightly behind me and take my usual seat next to the window, the moon light making the room shimmer with silver. **

**Watching as my gown flutters around me as I sit, I look out the stained glass window and sigh sadly. Though I was now ruling as was my destiny, I felt uncompleted. Was this really all I was made to do? To sit on a throne and look over such silly things. No longer worried about war as both the Moon Kingdom and the planets where all in peace thanks to the final battle that me and my fellow senshi warriors fought in. Now, years later we where all on are different paths and I could only wonder what happened to them. Including Rini who I had not spoke to in nearly a year as it was. **

**Pushing them from my thoughts, I picked up my book I had left opened from the oak table in front of me and read the last entire placed there by the one before me.**

**Dear Journal,**

**It seems that something very strange is going on around the Moon Kingdom. People are falling into slumber and never awakening again. I fear on who may be doing this and now know that the same is happening on Earth. Is it some spell? Some tragic event? It has been some time since I have used my senshi powers and the others...they have no hope to get back and fight what is rising. Perhaps, we have not done all that we where supposed to just yet. Wait...do you hear it? The call...we are needed...**

**Forever,**

**A lone senshi**

**Shivering as I read the same words I have been reading for months, I placed it back down and closed the leather bound book. The same thing was starting again. My people where falling to sleep and never waking again and once more, something dark was just outside of my vision but what? I still had no idea. They had been called back into battle after so many years. Would the same happen for me and the other senshi? I could only hope that it would. My long blonde strands fell down my shoulders and down my back as I stood up. I had an urge to walk to the looking glass pond in the garden and there I headed in haste.**

**Finally reaching the pond, I stared into it's glassy surface and blinked at myself as I noticed how much duller I looked. My hair had lost it's shine and my bright blue eyes seemed like melting snow now instead of waterfalls of blue. My gown still sparkled with each move I made and yet, I seemed out of place in it. My image in the pond shimmered and I saw my fellow senshi. All ****formed and battling a large creature in the shape of a lion. They where being strike down one by one and I screamed out into the water, my voice reaching deaf ears as I was looking at only a image that I knew was made to shred my heart. **

**Seeing Rini fall last, I screamed out once more, tears filling my eyes as I reached for the glassy image. My fingers broke the surface and it seemed to shatter like glass and I found myself being pulled foreword. "Ah. What is this?" I asked in shock, panicked. The water sucked me in farther and soon I found myself being pulled down farther and farther, falling into nothing but cool liquid and feeling or hearing nothing including my own heartbeat. **

**Suddenly, I was engulfed in bright light and I felt myself land on something rather hard and almost like stone. Groaning as I sat up, I blinked as I noticed I sat on a stone table, moons and stars etched into the cool marble. "Welcome back Serena." I turned quickly, my blue eyes wide in shock. In front of me stood Darien, his smile wide as he heal out his hand for me to take. Reaching out slowly as if he would vanish once I touched him, I let my small hand fit into his and he helped me off the table. "Welcome back indeed." My head jerked tot he right and there I saw them. My senshi. My friends. My sisters. My warriors.**

**Tears welled in my eyes as each one stared at me, smiling brightly. Rini, Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina, Michelle, Amara, Trista, and Hotaru. They where all here. I was here. Here? Where was here? Luna came and pushed against my leg, letting me scoop her into my arms and she purred against my touch. Home. Yes. I was finally home.**

**-First story ever and this is only the first chapter. If you guys like it I'll write more.-**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: Visited By a Shadow?**

I gasped as I jerked foreword, my bright blue eyes searching the room for anything familiar and slowly my eyes shift to the darkness. Shapes of my bedroom come into play and I feel the tears soon ready to form and slip down my rose cheeks like trails of glittering silver. I was in my room, still in the Moon Kingdom. The same dream had shown it's self to me over and over and over again and each time I awoke more empty then the night before and less satisfied. Would we ever reunite? Would I ever see their smiling faces ever again? Darien...how I missed him and yet hated him at the same time. I hated them all. Not a single one had come to take me away from the kingdom I had been so stuck on protecting and ruling. Not a single one.

Suddenly, my anger reached the surface like boiling lava and a I jumped from my silken canopy bed and rushed past the tall white oak pillars that stood at each end to hold up the white silk lined with gold that cast shadows over my bed. Pushing past my large doors, I walked into the cool air of my balcony and stared out into the gardens filled with bright vivid colors and every flower I could ever want or desire. When I first came her I was so stuck on the beauty or the kingdom that I missed how suffocating it really was. The scent of flowers twirled around me slowly in the summer air and I felt myself go calm, my thigh high night gown ruffling around me like a sheer blanket. Truthfully this was not what I would do for the rest of my life? Trapped in a kingdom that no longer needed me as they where now protected by my presence alone?

A sigh left my lips and mixed with the summer night air as I pushed a strand of blonde from my angelic face. Here I was, angry for being trapped in a world that seemed grateful to have me and resenting the fact that my friends had all abandoned me. Is this what I wanted to fell like as each day passed me? No. It surely was not. With my thoughts now collected, I walked back into my large room and closed the balcony doors behind me. I had no choice but to try and gather more sleep since in the morning I knew that I would need to go and and but the final touches on the ball tomorrow. The ball that was sealing my fate in the Moon Kingdom forever. For I had a husband now, hand picked by the kingdom elders, and was soon expected to have a child after the ball for my marriage. Yet, I was not ready for that, the fact that the man was also a pig in my eyes had nothing to do with the matter but only pushed my anger further.

Gracefully gliding back to my bed, I slipped back under my white silk sheets and let my blue eyes slid shut with the thoughts of my old life lingering on the back of my eye lids like a broken film in black and white as it jumped from picture to picture, only reminding me that I had failed to keep what was trully mine. My life. Little did I know, that my life had not left me or forgotten me as I thought it had but I was already fast asleep and reliving the same dream once more when the dark shadow crept into my room from my balcony, his dark hair framing his face as he smiled at my sleeping form. "We will all be reunited soon enough Serena if you just keep faith." walking over to me, he placed a small wrapped box in the palm of my hand and it puled lightly with pure white light as he pushed my bangs from my forehead, the crescent moon on my forehead clear. "Till we meet once more." placing a small kiss on my forehead, the shadow soon vanished and all I could do was grasp the small gift in my hand as I slept, unaware of my visitor.


End file.
